


ABCs of Love and Sex

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lusty Month of May, PWP, this is mostly porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: together-as-sisters on tumblr posted a giant list of prompts for Spellcest and here we are.





	ABCs of Love and Sex

“Hilda, this isn’t going to work if you keep disobeying me.” Zelda yelled at her sister, pulling her up against the wall in her office.

“What in heavens are you talking about, Zelds? I have done everything in my power to help you.”

“Oh, Hildegard. I want you to look down and tell me what you see.”

Hilda looked down at her dress. “It’s my plaid dress.”

Zelda shoved the blonde up against the wall, pressing her hips into Hilda’s ass. “All I can see are your heaving breasts, which for some reason are hanging freely for anyone to see.”

“Zelds, it’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, but it is. Haven’t you seen all of the boys looking at your chest all day? I have. It’s infuriating to see all of these teenagers thinking that they can try to claim what’s mine.” Zelda pulled up Hilda’s panties and shredded her underwear. “You know I’ve been wearing your favourite toy all day. I was going to wait until we got home to play, but I think you deserve a punishment right now.” Fingers snapped and Zelda was standing in just her bra and strap on. Hilda naked against the wall. “I’m so glad that I left this pretty toy inside you all day.” She pulled out the black plug in Hilda’s ass.

“Zelda.” Hilda moaned, feeling Zelda push into her.

“I love having you like this, with my cock inside your ass.” Zelda fucked Hilda, fingers wrapping around Hilda’s curls, shoving her face into the wall.

“I’ll do better, dress more appropriately.”

“No, you’re going to be my pretty little slut. They’re going to know that you are mine.” Zelda bit into her neck, cutting through the skin.

Hilda screamed, feeling herself climax around Zelda.

“There’s my good little slut.”


End file.
